Super Mario Kingdom
Super Mario Kingdom (スーパーマリオ：水の王国の伝説 Sūpāmario: Mizu no ōkoku no densetsu, Super Mario: The Legend of the Water Kingdom) is a 2D side-scrolling upcoming platform game published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Razor on June 6, 2020 in Japan, and on July 13, 2020 in North America and Europe. An entry in the Super Mario series, it follows Mario as he sets on a journey to rescue Princess Daisy in a Kingdom surrounded by water. The game was developed by Nintendo VX20(a company formed between a joint investment between Nintendo and Vemox) and Nintendo Entertainment Planning & Development division and began development soon after the release of Super Mario Odyssey in 2017. Various ideas were suggested during development, and to incorporate them all. It's a possible spin-off of Super Mario Land. Plot Daisy was walking through Mario's Garden, She then stops by a Poison Mulberry. She ate it, then became a giant. She then dug her way into the underground, on her way to a Kingdom. Mario had to follow her, He then realizes that she's in Water Kingdom. Mario must now travel across this new kingdom returning to Daisy's castle in order to save her. On the way, he encounters Gao seven times each time controlling each worlds, and many minor monsters like Goomba. By conquering them, he gets closer to Tatanga's castle. By defeating Tatanga,he launches out of the tastle. As all the citizens of Water Kingdom celebrate, tTtanga is seen in the post-credits scene while he's pounding and being upset that Mario won again. Gameplay Super Mario Kingdom is similar in gameplay to its forebears:as Mario, the player advances to the end of the level by moving to the right and jumping across platforms to avoid enemies and pitfalls, the screen only scrolls to the right, as the player advances, but will not scroll back to the left, sections of a level that have passed off screen cannot be revisited. In Super Mario Kingdom, Mario travels to Water Kingdom to save Princess Daisy from Tatanga, an evil spaceman. Five of the game's sixty levels are "forced-scrolling" Gradius-style shooters where Mario helms a submarine or airplane and fires projectiles towards oncoming enemies, destructible blocks and bosses. Levels end with a platforming challenge to reach an alternative exit located above the regular exit, the former leading to a bonus minigame that awards 1-3 extra lives or a Fire Flower power-up. Unlike other Mario games, which take place in the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Kingdom is set in Water Kingdom and drawn in line art. Mario pursues Princess Daisy, rather than the series standard damsel in distress, Princess Peach. When jumped on, Koopa shells explode after a small delay, Mario throws bouncing balls rather than fireballs (referred to as "Superballs" in the manual), 1-Up Mushroom power-ups are depicted as hearts, and the level-end flagpoles are replaced with a platforming challenge. Compared to New Super Mario Bros U., which contains 82 levels subdivided into 8 "worlds" including Castle levels, Secret levels and Tower Levels, Super Mario Kingdom ''is smaller, with 62 levels subdivided into 8 "worlds" . There are five unique boss fights with Gao, one fight at the end of each of the seven worlds, and an eighth and final boss being Tatanga, who appears when the fourth boss is defeated. The first three bosses may be destroyed with projectiles, or the player may move past them to the exit without destroying them first; the last level has no regular exit, and the two bosses at the end of that level must be destroyed with projectiles to complete the level and the game. Some elements recur from previous Mario games, such as blocks suspended in midair, moving platforms that must be used to traverse pitfalls, pipes that lead to other areas, collectible coins that grant an extra life when 100 are collected, and Goomba enemies. After the player has completed the game they may play through again on a harder mode, in which the levels are the same apart from enemies being more numerous; if the player completes the harder mode, the game allows the player to start another play on any level in the game. Development ''Super Mario Kingdom ''started development shortly after the release of ''Super Mario Odyssey and took six years to develop. The game's soundtrack was written by Naoto Kubo and Shiho Fujii, with series regular Koji Kondo serving as the sound advisor. The game, initially titled New Super Mario Bros. Kingdom, was first revealed at E3 2022 as one of several tech demos demonstrating the capabilities of Nintendo Razor. The demo's visual style duplicated New Super Mario Bros. U, but featured high-definition graphics, and Mii characters were notably featured as playable characters alongside Mario and Luigi. Shigeru Miyamoto later announced that the Mario demo was going to be released as a full game for the system, and would be demonstrated in its revised form at E3 2023.The new game, titled'' Super Mario Kingdom'', was revealed at the event and was announced to be released alongside the Nintendo Razor console. Category:Nintendo Razor Category:Nintendo Razor Games Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Games Category:E Rated Category:Platformers Category:2D Platformer Category:Action-Adventure Category:Nintendo Razor-only games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Vemox